powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: R.P.M.
Power Rangers: RPM is the title for the 2009 season of Power Rangers. It is based on Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Synopsis In the not-so-distant future, the mysterious and sinister Venjix Computer Network is attempting to conquer and lay ruin to the entire planet. Mankind has retreated into environmentally-shielded domed cities to protect against the pollution and machines unleashed by Venjix. In the shining city of Corinth, an elite force of Rangers must learn to drive and operate an arsenal of radically advanced biotech vehicles in order to battle the attacking machine army bent on world domination. Characters Ranger Operators Allies * Dr. K * Colonel Mason Truman * Hicks Villains * Venjix Computer Network ** Venjix ** General Crunch ** General Shifter ** Kilobyte ** Tenaya 7 ** Grinders Monsters * Generation 5 Attack Bot * Generation 9 Amphibious Attack Bot Water Hoser * Subterranean Plutonic Gopher Bot * Generation 9 Noz Bot Attack System * Magnetron * Pump Bot * Boom Bot * Camera Attack Bot * Drill Bot * Reflects Bot Generation 12 * Gat Bot * Broiler Bot * Sat Bot * Lightning Bot * Oil Bot * Dyna Bot * Vacuum Bot * Saw Bot Generation 15 & 16 * Balloon Bot * Generation 3 Textile Bot * Manhole Bot * Knight Bot * Hammer Bot * Generation 3 Chemical Bot * Dowser Bot * Series 2 Roto Bot * Heat Bot * Generation 16 Hyper Bot * Dumbbell Bot * Generation 12 Energy Bot * Final Attack Bot Arsenal * Engine Cell Chips * Morphers ** Cell Shift Morpher ** Rev Morpher ** SkyShift Morpher * Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suit * Rail Blaster ** Nitro Blaster ** Rail Saber * RPM Enforcer ** Road Blaster *** Street Saber *** Turbo Cannon *** Zip Charger ** Turbo Plasma Launcher *** Turbo Axe *** Rocket Blaster * Wheel Blaster * SkyShift Blazer ** Cloud Hatchet Zord Attack Vehicles and Megazords * RPM Ultrazord ** SkyRev Megazord *** Zenith Megazord **** High Octane Megazord ***** Eagle Racer ***** Lion Hauler ***** Bear Crawler **** ValveMax Megazord ***** Tail Spinner ***** Wolf Cruiser ***** Croc Carrier **** Mach Megazord ***** Falcon Copter ***** Tiger Jet ***** Whale Zord **** PaleoMax Megazord ***** Paleozord * Road Attack Zord Episodes # The Road to Corinth # Fade to Black # Rain # Go For the Green # Handshake # Ranger Green # Ranger Red # Ranger Yellow, Part 1 # Ranger Yellow, Part 2 # Ranger Blue # Doctor K # Blitz # Brother´s Keeper # Embodied # Ghosts # In or Out # Prisoners # Belly of the Beast # Three's a Crowd # Heroes Among Us # Not So Simple # The Dome Dolls # And... Action! # Ancient History # Key to the Past # Beyond a Doubt # Control - Alt - Delete # Run Ziggy Run # If Venjix Won # End Game # Danger and Destiny, Part 1 # Danger and Destiny, Part 2 Category:Seasons